Tzeitel Barron
Tzeitel Barron Vhiski is the youngest adopted daughter of Koya Mvashti. Her eldest brother Jubrayl Vhiski is the leader of the local gang of Sczarni, while her second eldest brother Sandru Vhiski travels as a merchant. Alder her last blood brother, was killed during an adventure with Sandru that went wrong. Tzeitel was told that Alder sacrificed himself in order for Sandru and Ameiko Kaijitsu who was travelling with them to get away. Tzeitel herself is a lively and talented girl who tries to bridge the moral gap between her two remaining brothers. While being a member of the Sczarni with Jubrayl, she is still close with Sandru and tends to agree with him when lives are involved, just not money. History Tzeitel was born on the Varisian Coast, just a few days before a fatal storm claimed her parents lives. Tzeitel and her siblings survived the storm orphaned, and were taken in by Koya a close friend of the family. Tzeitel, Sandru, and Alder were adopted by Koya while Jubrayl struck out on his own in sandpoint. Growing up in a travelling caravan suited Tzeitel well, as she harassed her older brothers (Jubrayl as well whenever they stopped in sandpoint). After Sandru and Alder had grown and left the home Tzeitel drifted further and further from the caravan, towards Sandpoint. Jubrayl took her under his wing, teaching Tzeitel the tools of the trade becoming the closest thing to a father figure Tzeitel would have. She quickly joined the Sczarni with his help, and in return helped him get all the way to the top in Sandpoint's Sczarni gang. Jubrayl adores Tzeitel in return, fearing for her safety even more after losing their parents and Alder too. Tzeitel herself is now a valued member of the Sandpoint Sczarni gang, and for cover works part time at Vernah's Fine Clothing. Lately she has fallen in with a new group of adventurers, whom she is starting to consider as friends. Appearance At 5'4" Tzeitel is lithe yet muscular, usually adorned with bright colored skirts and scarves, while usually hiding plenty of daggers up her sleeves. Her eyes are a deep emerald, while her hair is long, wavy, and usually pinned up in various fashions with three braids trailing down her back. A few long scars mark her face yet numerous more adorn her hands. Her arms and back however are covered with colorful and intricate Varisian tattoos. Personality Tzeitel is an energetic and bright girl who enjoys the simple things in life such as gold and things you can buy with it. Never short on vanity or pride Tzeitel loves to wear well made and expensive clothing or jewelry, dressing for the occasion whenever possible. Tzeitel has no issue with casual Theivery or easy ways to earn money, yet absolutely despises having to harm those who are already down on their luck. As well as a soft spot for animals, Tzeitel likes to give back to the local temple and orphanage since she's an orphan herself. A devout worshiper of Desna, Tzeitel loves both dancing and travelling as they call her to ever expanding horizons. While she puts on a tough face Tzeitel is rather soft hearted in a few of her decisions yet tries to hide it. Innocent lives being lost, extreme poverty, and general maltreatment of innocents bother Tzeitel immensly. She does not like people being kicked when they are down and will go great lengths to prevent it, while giving back loot to try and help those who have nothing. The one sure fire way to get Tzeitel to do a job for free however would probably be if it was in the name of love. Tzeitel can be very sappy, and there's nothing she likes better than to see a fairy tale ending. Relationships Jag: Tzeitel both admires Jag for his intelligence and force of personality and despises it at the same time. She trusts Jag to be the party leader, even if she doesn't always agree with him while also trusting him to be able to make the difficult choices even if he is still a little bit of a goody two shoes. Ever since he has married Ameiko (Who she thinks of like a little sister) Tzeitel has been keeping a very close eye on Jag as she knows his reputation. Wesh: Is a very relaxed and easy to get along with person. Tzeitel trusts him more so than any of the other party members so far, enough to further hint at her Sczarni connections and even bringing him along to her fence. After getting to know him better, Wesh inspired Tzeitel to research the Arcane, and gain the ability to use magic. Zanian: Tzeitel gets along well with Zanian, admiring his devoutness and at times his ability to be a good person in the face of temptation. However she still believes him to have a very naive yet innocent view of the world but would never want to get on his bad side. Within her own personal rules Zanian is off limits, yet she still has no issue nabbing things in front of him as he'd never see it anyways. Jaime: The first time Tzeitel and Jaime decided to adventure together Jaime started it off by promptly stabbing her in the foot with a trident. From there on it all went downhill, and Tzeitel to this day will continue to give him shit. She knows that Jaime is a nice guy, yet she refuses to believe it constantly fooling herself into despising him further. There are flashes where she realizes it, does somthing nice for him, and then promptly forgets about it to go back to giving him shit but these moments are rare. Callodin (Not sure how to spell it.): Tzeitel has not had much interaction with Callodin so far, she simply remembers the stories that were going around when he originally left sandpoint, and his innability to notice giant devils. Tzeitel however thinks that his "advisors" are the funniest thing she has seen yet, and will take any opportunity to watch them in action. Napolia: Tzeitel views Napolia as a very easy target, yet one to be careful with. She might be easy to trick and mess with, yet the consequences could be... severe if Jag isn't around to convince her otherwise. Kora Tesarani: Tzeitel respects Kora's intelligence and casting ability far more than Jags own. She hasn't seen her around for awhile, and wonders what kind of misadventures she and Napolia are on. Orik Vancaskerkin: Tzeitels current SO, they hired him in the middle of Thistletop and Tzeitel picked him up in the celebrations afterwards. Tzeitel is very fond of Orik, making him presents (such as his scarf which she did not make with the intention of pulling him around with) and taking him out to the Rusty Dragon for fun. Orik so far is the one of the few people who get to see Tzeitels soft side, as she puts down the facade when alone with him. Tzeitel very much likes his scars, and while she knows she can think quicker, she also knows Orik has a decent head on his shoulders along with his strength. Ameiko Kaijitsu: Tzeitel is very protective of her little sister, while she knows she can handle herself she's not so sure about Jag being married to her. Sandru and Jubrayl Vhiski: Her two remaining birth brothers, one evil and the other good Tzeitel can see both sides in them and constantly tries to have them reconsile while bringing them closer to the middle. Sandru needs to loosen up somtimes and Jubrayl needs to learn a little compassion. Tzeitel is very determined to convince them to shift their way of thinking enough that they can stand to be in the same room together, as family reunions are few and far between as of now. Habits Things that Tzeitel will consistantly do and stick by. -Check every door while dungeon crawling with these methods 1. Detect Magic 2. Perception check with Trap Sense 3. Throwing Balls at said door and poking it with a stick 4. Checking the creases in a door with a knife and all around said door to check for trip wires 5. Look through any key holes/cracks in the door 6. Listen against the door for anything on the other side 7. Unlock the door if it's locked 8. Open the door slightly and peek inside to check for any danger 9. Actually go through the door and start the process anew. -Check every room for Shinies and Traps whenever entering. Will also attempt to take the shiniest/most expensive thing in an adventure, but not necessarily all the loot. Will still try and divide things fairly. -Instantly attempt to take any coins or gems when found. Instant money, Tzeitel likes that. -Will attempt to open any lock and will become very frustrated when unable to open it. -Will take random items that catch her attention when she cannot find other suitable loot (or when she just wants a souvineer. -Changes her clothing to the most expensive looking whenever entering a room with somone who is dressed better than her. -Will attempt to capture, tame, raise, and love any interesting creatures she finds. This habit comes before all else, and she will very easily become distracted by interesting animals (or non-evil not trying to kill her magical creatures/monsters.) Tzeitels Treasure Count Magical Items, and other little things that Tzeitel has picked up and keeps with her. Masterwork Rapier: The Handle looks like Gill (The pet Giant Gecko) with the hand gaurd as his tail fading into the blad itself. Eyes of the Eagle: +5 Compitence bonus on Perception checks. Handy Haversack Ioun Torch (Sphere) Travellers Any-Tool: Can turn into any conceivable mundane tool as well as counting as a masterwork tool for checks. Sleeves of Many Garments: Can turn current clothing into whatever mundane clothing I desire. Frogman Tongue: Like one of those silly sticky hands. Frogmen Hair Pins: For those special days. Rabbit Gloves: Well made by Tzeitel herself for the night they made the Goblin Bonfire Silk Sheets and Bedding: From Thistletop because nobody sleeps more comfortably than Tzeitel. Necromancers Spellbook: Will share with Wesh. Alter Egos To Help keep track of Tzeitels different names. -Amelia Earhart: Name used along with crazy Pyromaniac persona to get into the sanitorium. Only two witnesses so far (The Teifling and the "Doctor") Category:Player Characters Category:Sczarni